Dreams
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Sequel to Home! Monkey D Luffy is now on his own, so he can fulfill his dream. He first needs a crew and a ship. Then he needs a route. Then he needs a party. From Coby to MarineFord! Beware wild Sanjis, nakamaship, protective!nakama, etc! And AU! A lot of AU! This is basically my little story of dreams and theories and wishes. No haters!
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter starts after the last chapter of _Home_. Please enjoy!**

-Kaizoku-

 **Chapter 1: The Boy Who Will Become King**

"What? You're saying that bottle of sake washed up on shore, Coby?"

"Y-Yes… There seem to be something inside… What should we do with it?"

"Great! Let's all drink it together!"

"But if Captain Alvida-sama found out…"

"She won't find out!"

This story begins watching over a group of obvious pirates, and a kid called Coby. The group had a barrel of 'sake' with them, and was in a wine cellar.

However, just as the group was talking about the barrel, it suddenly broke as a young male, 17 at most, stood up and stretched.

He had fallen asleep _in_ the barrel!

"I'm alive! I was so certain I'd die there! Shishishishishi, Sabo's right I really do have the devil's luck!" the boy laughed.

This boy is our protagonist, Monkey D Luffy.

Luffy, being the idiot he is, was completely oblivious to the strangeness of coming out of a barrel, and bluntly asked the group who they were, only to get a reply of 'Why would someone come out of a sake barrel?'

That conversation was cut short by a spiked club being thrown at the pirates, along with the order to stop slacking.

That blow had, of course, destroyed the shack that they were all in.

Let's skip over the Roronoa Zoro stuff for now…

* * *

"Um… Are you alright? You got knocked away pretty far…"

"Shishishishi, I'm fine. I've had worse, I was just surprised is all. I'm Luffy, what's your name?"

"I'm Coby. I'm a cabin boy of the Alvida Pirates."

"Alvida Pirates, eh? That old hag who's fatter than Dadan? Shishishishi!"

"How do you know of her?"

"Oyaji knows about just about every pirate, so Pineapple made me and my brothers learn about them for when we were on missions. Well… for when _they_ were on missions… Shishishishishi.

Anyway, that's not important-"

"How is that not important?!"

"-Do you have a small boat I can have? Mine got caught in a whirlpool."

"I have a boat but- THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT OVER! AND HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

* * *

"This is a boat? Poor boat…"

"Its a boat I've been secretly making for the past two years…"

"Two years? You don't want it anymore?"

"Yeah… I don't want it anymore. I was going to run away and try to achieve my dreams, but… it looks like I'm going to be a Cabin Boy for the rest of my life. I'd like to achieve my dream…"

"Then why can't you? If you don't like it here then leave."

"No! I can't! Whenever I try to think about that, I get all weak-kneed!" Coby says, shaking his head, "The thought alone makes me scared for my life!"

The pinkette paused.

"I was only trying to get onto a fishing boat… Just my mistake when it ended up a pirate one! I've had to stay as a Cabin Boy for these two years so I can keep on living!"

"You're pretty stupid and weak, huh? I don't like you."

"Eeeeeh, heh heh…" Coby sighed, black lines running down his face, "But you're right… I wish I had the courage… Luffy, why do you sail?"

"I want… to be the King of the Pirates!"

"Pirate King?! That's… That's the title of someone who has everything in this world! Wealth… Fame… Power… They have it all! The treasure you're seeking is the One Piece! Do you have a death wish?! All the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure!"

"Well, I am too!"

"Its impossible! Utterly impossible!"

Luffy took this moment to bonk Coby on the head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!"

"You were being annoying."

"Oh well… I'm used to it anyway…"

"I don't mind dying, as long as it's without regrets!" Luffy gently took off his straw hat, "Its my dream. I don't mind dying for it."

"You don't m-mind death?" Coby breathes out, shocked.

"I think I can do it. Though it might be tough."

"If I'm willing to die for it… Do you think I can accomplish my dream…?"

"Hm? What?"

"Do you think I can join the Marines?!"

"A marine?"

"I know that means that you and I will be enemies, Luffy-san! But joining the Marines and catching the bad guys… Has always been my dream! Do you think I can do it?!"

"I dunno."

"I have to try! I'd rather die trying than not try at all! I don't want to be a Cabin Boy all my life! And once I'm a Marine… I'll capture Alvida!"

"What did you just say?!" Alvida, a very fat and ugly woman, slammed her club onto the ground, causing Coby to panic. Luffy took a slight good look at her weapon.

It was as good as Coby's boat.

That it just destroyed.

"My… My boat!"

"Did you think you could escape?! Is this who you hired to capture me? He doesn't seem like to be Roronoa Zoro… Coby! Who is the most beautiful pirate on the seas?"

"So you're the ugly Alvida!"

This shocked the people around Luffy.

But… Coby finally stood up for himself. For his dream.

And this caused Luffy to protect his newfound friend, using his rubber body as a shield against the blunt spiked weapon.

"Its useless… I'm a rubber man!"

"I-Impossible!"

"Gomu Gomu no… PISTOL!"

With one attack, Alvida was defeated, shocking her crew, but also causing a fear of the straw hatted boy.

Luffy told them to prepare a boat for Coby, and prepare they did. In no time, Luffy and Coby were back out on the sea, talking.

Eventually, the conversation turned to Roronoa Zoro. Luffy decided that he'd ask Zoro to be a member of his crew, if the bounty hunter was a good person.

And so… they sailed on.

 _Hey… I wonder… how everyone is doing?_

 _I've taken my first step, haven't I?_

 _Keep on watching, everyone!_

 _I'll be… King of the Pirates!_

* * *

 **How is it?**

 **Is it good?**

 **I'm using the MangaPanda translations, kinda... so yeah XD Their English and Japanese voices are getting all messed up in my head, but I'm pretty sure they're in character.**

 **Please review!**

 **And live life without regrets!**

 **Like ASL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! *3***

-UncleHawky-

 **Chapter 2: Enter! The Man Who Will Become the Best Swordsman!**

"We're finally at the Marine Base!"

"Yep! Finally."

"You're great Coby! I could've never got us to our destination!"

"But that's the BASICS of Navigation!"

"I blanked out when Koala and Namur were teaching that to us."

"... You're going to need to recruit a Navigator."

"I'll worry about that later. Right now, I want food! Let's go find a restaurant! Where's my beli pouch…" Luffy dug into his pockets, getting out a small case and pausing, "Ah! I forgot about this!"

Luffy opened the case, showing a bracelet. He opened it up, showing a small Den Den Mushi with the Whitebeard symbol painted on its shell. The Den Den was currently sleeping, so Luffy closed the lid again and slipped the bracelet on his wrist. Unfortunately, Coby had seen the symbol.

"Are you… That mark…"

Luffy blinked, before turning his back to Coby and lifting the back of his vest just slightly, so that Coby could see a bit of his Whitebeard Tattoo.

"Ten years." was all Luffy said, "I'm my own captain, but if Pops needs me, I become a Division Commander. Get it?"

"Y-Yeah!" Coby nodded.

"Now let's go get fooood!" Luffy cheered.

* * *

"Here we'll go our separate ways. Become a really good marine, okay?"

"R-Right! Luffy, be a great pirate too, okay?" Coby was crying into his arm as Luffy ate.

"Say… I wonder if Zoro is being kept at the base…" Luffy mused. He noticed the people become terrified at Zoro's name and blinked.

"Zoro is no Pops…" he muttered. He wondered why Zoro's name brought terror, but pushed it to the side.

He began to listen to Coby again, but kept on glancing to the other people in the restaurant. As soon as Coby said 'Captain Morgan', the people freaked out even more than when they heard Zoro's name.

Luffy blinked, but he had seen and heard about enough marines to know that not all of them were as 'good and honorable' as his grandfather. Garp may be crazy, but he was still a good guy.

* * *

Luffy and Coby were walking down the street now, heading towards the Marine Base. Luffy didn't comment on what Coby was saying, deciding Coby had to find out the hard way.

Luffy grinned as they made it, looking over the wall of the base after encouraging Coby to go enlist.

Luffy wasn't too surprised to see that Coby was still tailing him while he searched for Zoro.

He grinned, but then frowned, at the sight of Roronoa Zoro. The guy looked to be starving!

But his aura… It kinda reminded him of Ace's when he was a kid.

He blinked when Zoro began to speak, requesting that Luffy untie him, even telling him of a reward.

He blinked again when he noticed the little girl with a ladder.

But then he grinned when he saw what the girl was trying to do. She had made him Onigiri!

… He kinda missed Law now…

He then noticed a guy that reminded him of the stories of Sabo's non-brother Stelly. He frowned and lowly growled, like Bepo did when someone threatened Law or anyone else on Moby-chan.

"Luffy…?" Coby whispered.

"I hate people like him." Luffy said just as the little girl was thrown over the wall, quickly moving to catch her with an outstretched arm, handing her over to Coby afterwards. He growled softly when he noticed the Onigiri on the ground, covered in mud.

Thatch would flat-out murder this bastard…

He then jumped down from the wall, going to help Coby check over the little girl.

He soon found himself in front of Zoro, talking to him.

"Could you… Could you get that for me?" Zoro eventually asked the straw hatted boy, glancing to the muddy rice balls.

"You want to eat this? Its all muddy… Eh, Food is food, I guess. It'd be a waste if someone didn't eat it." Luffy replied, picking the muddy Onigiri from the ground and feeding Zoro with it.

"Tell that little girl… 'The Onigiri tasted good… Thank you very much...'" Zoro then requested.

Luffy grinned -This guy was good! He definitely wanted him!- and nodded.

* * *

"Really?!"

"Yup! He ate every bite!"

"That's good! I'm so happy!"

"Is he really a horrible person like everyone says…?"

"Nah, I don't think so. He's kinda rough around the edges, but I can tell he has a good heart!"

"He's right! Zoro-san didn't do anything wrong! He was just… protecting me…" The girl, Rika, spoke. She then told them of what had happened.

It just strengthened Luffy's resolve to get Zoro on his crew.

But, then he learned that Helmeppo, the Stelly-like, was going to execute Zoro in three days.

To be blunt…

Helmeppo should be hurting quite a bit right now, as Luffy had socked him in the face.

"Coby! Zoro is going to join my crew, no matter what!"

* * *

"Yo."

"You again? I told you I don't wanna be a Pirate! I've told you clearly-"

"I'm Luffy. If I free you, then you'll join me. That's the deal."

"I have stuff I need to do. I have no intent on becoming a pirate."

"What's the difference when everyone already thinks you're bad?"

"I don't care! I have no regrets. I'll never be a Pirate!"

"I don't care, I've already decided. You're a swordsman, right? Good. My uncle said I'd need one. So did Papa and Pops and Pineapple and Ace and Law and Haruta, shishishishi."

"That's not your decision! Though I could use the Katana..."

"Where is it?"  
"That bastard son took it. Its the one thing I treasure as much as I do my life."

"Your treasure…? Okay! I'll get it back for you, but you gotta join my crew in return!"

"That's dirty!"

Luffy had already walked off, "I'll be back soon! Don't keel over and die!"

"Oi- He's gone. Is he really going to sneak into the base…? What an utter fool."

* * *

"Sorry!"

As Axe-Hand Morgan -Luffy vaguely remembered Pineapple telling him about this guy- told his soldiers to capture him, Luffy quickly 'kidnapped' Helmeppo, and practically made Helmeppo lead him to the Stelly-like's room.

Luffy's eye twitched when he saw it; It was like a little girl's room! Koala and Haruta would have a good laugh…

He quickly picked up all three swords he found, unsure of Zoro's sword technique.

* * *

"Gomu Gomu no… Rocket!"

Luffy arrived just in time to deflect bullets heading for his swordsman and Coby, grinning as he proved to be bulletproof.

He then truly gained Zoro has a crewmate, other than Robin, and then Zoro freed himself, stopping the marines from attacking.

"I already told you I'd become a Pirate. Either way, I have fought the Marines, so I am now a criminal. But that's okay… I still have my dream! I'm going to be the World's Best Swordsman! I no longer care if I am a good or bad guy when I accomplish it. My name must reach all corners of the world! If you do something that hinders my goal… then I want you to pay for it with a sword! Commit Seppuku as an apology!"

"The World's Best, eh? Okay! The Pirate King wouldn't have anything less on his crew." Luffy's mind went to Uncle Hawky, hoping that it would be an honorable duel not to the death.

"Well said!" Zoro replied.

Then, together, the two defeated Axe-Hand Morgan.

* * *

"What's your next goal?"

"I'm gonna head back to the Grandline."

"Back? Are you from there?"

"Nah, I'm from this sea, but I was raised on the Grandline, in both Paradise and the New World."

"Then you know that you can't go there with just two people!"

"Why not? My uncle does it all the time."

"Your uncle must be really strong then!"

"Shishishishi, he is."

And after parting ways with Coby, being saluted by Marines, and leaving on Luffy's dingy, the two full-pirates set sail once again.

 _Everyone…_

 _I got my first crewmate!_

 _He's Roronoa Zoro… And he wants to defeat Uncle Hawky!_

-Kaizoku-

 **So Coby's the first to know! *3***

 **Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Enter the Girl Who Will Make a Map of the Whole World!**

"Foooood…"

"Its funny that you have no navigation skills, yet you lived on the Grandline."

"Ne, normally Namur, Sabo, and Koala are navigating with their team. I don't mind going where the wind takes me. Besides, weren't you doing the same as me?"

"No! I was looking for a man. That's why I left my home… but now I can't find my way back. So I started going after bounties."

"Oh, so you're lost."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LOST!"

…

"Geez… Never heard of pirates who don't know how to navigate… We need a Navigator."

"And a cook… Oooh, and a musician!"

"IDIOT! HAVE PRIORITIES!"

…

"Foood…"

"A bird!"  
"Looks pretty tasty… Let's eat it!"

"How? We don't have a kitchen…"

"Gomu Gomu no… Rocket!"

"Can't believe he thought of that-"

…

"Heeeeelp!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

Luffy had gotten captured by the bird! Zoro began to paddle quickly, trying to follow it.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

* * *

Bang!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Someone… is falling from the sky?!"

"What…?"

"Why'd they shoot…? Damn…Not even Izo shoots me when he's pissed..."

"H-He's still alive?"  
"At least I'm finally back on the ground…" Luffy stood, his hand on his straw hat.

"Oh! Boss! You came! I knew you'd save me!" A girl spoke, before running off, "I'll leave everything to you!"

"She ran off again!"  
"At least we don't have to chase her anymore... Her boss is right here."

One of the thugs punched Luffy, "Am I right… 'Boss'? That map was Buggy-sencho's treasure!"

The punch made Luffy's hat fly off.

So Luffy punched back, "Don't you dare… mess with my hat!" he growled, catching the hat by stretching his limbs. He then beat up the thugs fairly quickly.

"Wow! You beat those thugs bare handed!"

"Who're you?"

"I'm a thief who only steals from pirates. My name's Nami. Wanna be partners?"

"Only steals from pirates…?"

"Yeah! I'm a thief who only steals from pirates. If we team up we could get a lot of money."

"Nah, I'm not interested."

"Hang on a sec! So what's with the hat? You got really angry when those thugs nearly damaged it."

"Its my treasure."  
"You're treasure?! Does it have jewels… Does it have a treasure map?!"

"No… Just a promise."

* * *

"Eh…? You got seperated from your crew? How many people are in it?"  
"Just one. Is this your house?"

"Nah, its an abandoned one. I don't know who owns it. Everyone in the town are hiding out, because of the Buggy Pirates."

"Buggy?" Luffy blinked, "I've heard his name before…"

"He's a famous pirate, known for his love of cannons."

…

"My goal is to get a million beli… So I can buy a village."

"A million is a lot… you'll have to steal from a bunch of pirates."

"I have a plan for that. I have this map to the grandline… so I'm going to steal treasure from Buggy, and then head there to steal from the pirates there."

"Do you know how to navigate?"

"Yeah! I'm probably the best navigator ever, actually."

"That's great! We're heading to the grandline too!"

"Really?!"  
"Yeah! Join my pirate crew!"

"...! No way! So you're a pirate!? Forget it! I NEVER spoke to you! I don't want to team up. Then you lied about that hat! It really does have a treasure map, doesn't it?!"

"No! I got this ages ago from one of my father figures… Its precious to me. I swore to him that I'd gather a crew… and surpass him."

"Everything's pirate this, pirate that… What a pathetic era… The thing I hate the most are pirates! I only like money and tangerines!"

"Stingy… C'mon, be our navigator!"

"No! How many times do I have to say that?!"

…

"I'll consider it under one condition…"

"As long as it doesn't involve rope or kidnapping! Pineapple says that those things together are bad."

"Err… It doesn't! Heh… Heh…"

"How about I just go beat up Buggy? You'll get his treasure, and I get some exercise!"

"Errr… Okay."

"Yosh! Let's go! Where is he?"

"Just… follow me."

* * *

"Hey! Red Nose!"

"WHO JUST SAID THAT?!"

"I did!"

Luffy walked so Buggy could see him. Nami had rushed off to search for the treasure.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy! The man who'll become King of the Pirates!"

"Ha! Like so-"

"Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!"

Luffy punched Buggy in the face!

"How dare you!"

And the fight was on!

Well, most of it was Luffy beating on Buggy… he's kinda hella weak.

Zoro eventually joined in, making sure none of the members of Buggy's crew interfered.

"I got it!" Nami said, dragging out a sack of treasure.

"Let's get going, shishishishishi!"

"Not so fast!"

"Luffy, watch it!"

"...! Zoro!"

"Gah!"

"His hand…"

"The Bara Bara no mi!"

"You know the names of Devil Fruits, but you don't know how to navigate?!"

"Pops had everyone drill it into me."

"Stupid Big Nose! He can't die from swords."

"YOU CALLED ME THAT AGAIN!" Buggy threw a knife at Luffy, who simply caught it in his mouth and bit off half the blade.

"Don't underestimate me!" Luffy grinned, spitting out the blade, "Zoro!"

"Mmm?"

"Run!"

Luffy flipped back, and Zoro ran over to the cannon, flipping it so it faced Buggy and his crew. Luffy began to lit it.

"Duck flashily!" Buggy shrieked. The clown and his crew ducked as the special buggy ball he was planning on using earlier, before Luffy came, fired at them.

"Who's this girl anyway?"  
"She's our navigator!"

"No is no!"

"Let's just go find somewhere to get Zoro patched up. We got what we came for, shishishishishi."

"Fine. Let's get outta here."

Luffy stretched out his limbs, so that Zoro and Nami would be in the range. He then rocketed to a different place, forcing Zoro and Nami to come with. He caught Zoro by using Fuusen.

It seemed that they had landed on a roof… Luffy got out some bandages and carefully applied them, thanking that his eldest brother at least drilled that into him when he was seven, after a week of injuries being improperly treated.

"Let's go. You have a ship, right Nami?"

"Yeah, I stole it from Buggy's crew."

"Good." Luffy jumped off the roof, dragging Zoro with him. Nami followed, landing safely. Luffy began to look for the docks, ignoring Nami's directions.

He eventually reached a Pet Food store, with a dog guarding it.

"Nani…?" he blinked. The dog began to bark at him as his friends joined.

"Chouchou!" an old man walked over, "Don't bark when they've done nothing!"

* * *

(1)

 _Everything's over…_

 _Papa Shanks, I met Buggy today! Sorry I didn't tell him hi for you…_

 _But I got a navigator! She's a thief who wants to get one million beli!_

 _We also met this guy in a chest; Gaimon. He stayed on his island to protect the animals living there!_

 _Shishishishishi, keep on watching!_

* * *

 **(1): I won't be doing the chapters in its entirety if I don't**

 **A. Feel like it.**

 **Or**

 **B. Have nothing to change.**

 **The stuff with Chouchou and the battle against Buggy I have nothing to change. Luffy just fights the beast tamer while he's trying to wreck the food shop.**

 **Sorry about the shitty writing. Please review, nonetheless!**

 **Next up is Usopp! I'll probably be skipping the stuff against Kuro, and just do the entrance and the conversation about Yasopp, and probably merge it with the first part of the Sanji stuffs. :3**

 **I'm saying 'stuff' a lot XD**

 **Review! :D**


End file.
